


On Display - Day 22 - public/semi-public sex

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [22]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Exhibitionism, Feels, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, did I mention feels?, kind of, they just don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want me to ride you…” Eric groaned softly at the thought of that, “or do you want me to bend you over this ridiculous, throne-like chair of yours?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display - Day 22 - public/semi-public sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. Without her, you'd probably cringe at my strange misuse of punctuation.
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Godric had shown up at Fangtasia tonight - the one night Pam was not around to take care of business for Eric. So Eric had no choice but stay all night, until the club finally closed. It was summer, short nights, so sunrise was getting closer and closer while Eric supervised his human and vampire staff cleaning up for the day. He gave a few last instructions, then went back to Godric who was standing next to Eric’s ‘throne’ on the small stage.

“We’ll have to spend the day here, I’m sorry Godric.” Eric wrapped his arms around Godric from behind and pulled his maker close. “And there’s no bed, only coffins, in the basement.”

“Then we’ll have to find an alternative to a bed before we go to sleep.” Godric turned around in his arms and pulled Eric’s head down for a passionate kiss.

Eric glanced around the room when they separated - most of his human staff seemed to have left, only Ginger was still cleaning tables and his two vampire bartenders were busy restocking the bars. Private enough, he decided and walked backwards until his legs hit the throne. Eric dropped into it and pulled Godric on his lap so he was straddling Eric’s thighs.

“Think we can make do with this?” He asked, flirting exaggeratedly.

“Hmmm… We’ll have to see about that.” Godric hummed and bent down to lick along Eric’s neck. At the same time he ground his hips into Eric’s already half hard cock. “Yes, I think I can work with this.” He pulled Eric into another messy kiss and began to roll his hips in a maddening rhythm. 

Eric had one hand on Godric’s arse, pulling him even closer, trying to get more friction. The other roamed over Godric’s back, under his loose fitting shirt; he needed skin contact. Godric unbuttoned Eric’s shirt and let the hand that wasn’t clenched in Eric’s hair wander over his chest. The clang of the basement door told Eric that his bartenders had gone to ground already, they were finally alone. He tore away from the kiss and pushed Godric gently away when he tried to re-capture Eric’s lips. 

“Too many clothes, need to touch you,” he whispered and pulled Godric’s shirt over his head when his maker obligingly lifted his arms.

Then he pulled Godric close again, sighing contentedly at the feeling of skin on skin. They kissed some more, hands roaming over each other’s bodies, hips rolling, erections rubbing together - separated by way too many layers of clothing. Eric snaked a hand between them, unfastened Godric’s trousers and tried to push them down - an almost impossible task considering their current position.

“Lose the trousers, if you don’t want me to rip them off you.” Eric’s voice was more of a growl, and he tugged impatiently at the offending piece of clothing.

“I’ll need them tomorrow, yours don’t fit.” Godric slid off Eric’s lap with a grin and quickly shed his trousers.

At the same time Eric unzipped his own and pushed them just far enough down to free his erection. He pulled Godric back into his lap and moaned into their kiss when finally their erections slid against each other with no fabric in between. He was dimly aware of someone moving in the room, the clatter of bottles being pushed against each other - Ginger must still be cleaning. But he didn’t care, it felt too good to have Godric back, touching him, feeling skin on skin. He broke their kiss when their movements got desperate and erratic. 

“Need you…” he murmured against the soft skin of Godric’s neck - he wasn’t able to stop nibbling and kissing.

“Good thing I came prepared,” Godric gasped back. “Have lube in my pocket.” He gestured at where he had dropped his trousers earlier.

“Then what are you waiting for?” 

Godric chuckled against Eric’s shoulder. “If you’re that impatient, you have to let go of me.” With a small growl Eric complied and Godric quickly retrieved his trousers and fumbled in them for the packet of lube. “Do you want me to ride you…” Eric groaned softly at the thought of that, “or do you want me to bend you over this ridiculous, throne-like chair of yours?” This mental image was even better, and Eric moaned loudly in the kiss Godric was pressing on his lips. “I think you know what to do.” Godric’s voice was teasing now, even if he was still desperately grinding his hips into Eric’s.

Eric didn’t have to be asked twice; he stood up, easily taking Godric with him. Godric wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist, and they kissed like that for a while, until the shattering of glass and a startled gasp interrupted him. Both turned their heads and saw Ginger staring at them, a bottle of rum shattered in front of her, liquid splashed all over her legs and feet.

“Go home, Ginger, you can clean this mess later.” Eric growled at her, and with a little cry she turned around and ran out of the front door, barely remembering to grab her purse on the way. “She’s not the brightest.” He explained to Godric, who had slid down and was now standing in front of Eric.

“Well, now we should be alone, and I honestly don’t care if we aren’t.” Godric tore open the packet of lube and made a show of covering his cock with it.

Eric hurried to get his own trousers out of the way, then turned around and - as Godric had suggested earlier - bent over his so-called throne. He rested his elbows on the armrests and spread his legs far enough to give Godric easy access to his body despite their height difference. All he wanted now was to finally feel Godric inside, to be fucked hard and fast, and if any of his bartenders decided to come up here again - well, they’d get an eye full. It wasn’t as if Eric was ashamed of his relationship with Godric, and at this point he didn’t care who would or wouldn’t watch if only he didn’t have to wait for much longer. He looked back over his shoulder and saw Godric staring at him hungrily, while he was still slowly stroking himself.

Then Godric growled, flashed his fangs and was right there, behind Eric. A hand gripped his hip, something slick nudged between his cheeks and then, finally, Godric pushed into him with one slow thrust until he was completely buried. The sudden stretch with no preparation hurt, burnt, felt so good. Then slick fingers encircled Eric’s cock, began to slowly stroke him, and he rocked into the touch. At his first movement Godric began to thrust, hard and fast, just like Eric had imagined, his hand still stroking oh so slow, a delicious counterpoint to the almost painfully hard rhythm Godric set up with his hips. 

Eric howled in pleasure, gave himself over to the sensations of being fucked and jerked off. It was so good, perfect and his pleasure was building higher and higher. But it wasn’t quite enough, he needed… he knew not what… something… more. Then Godric’s hand left his hip, wound around his chest, pulled him up and back. Sharp teeth on his neck, biting, drinking and the hand around his cock sped up, losing it’s rhythm, Godric’s thrusts turned erratic, and Eric came with a cry of pleasure. There were still aftershocks running through his body when he felt Godric’s cock twitch inside, felt him come as well. 

They slowed down, stilled, and Eric slid to the ground, taking Godric with him. His legs suddenly didn’t want to carry him any more and he didn’t care that they were lying on hard, wooden floor. He enjoyed being wrapped up in his maker’s arms again. After a few moments, though, Godric pulled away and stood up.

“We shouldn’t sleep here - and the sun is up soon, we should go to ground.” Godric picked up his and Eric’s discarded clothes and shoes while he spoke. “And maybe we should clean up this mess before we scandalize your employee even further.” 

Eric wanted to do nothing more than to kiss the mischievous smile off Godric’s face, but it was getting late. So he got up and took off his shirt, which he used to wipe his come off the ‘throne’. He grinned, Godric was right, it really was a ridiculous thing - but the human customers seemed to love it. 

“Good thing I keep a change of clothes here.” 

“You could have used a cleaning rag, I’m sure there are some around here somewhere.” Godric grinned. “But now show me where we can rest.”

Eric could feel the sun rising and his body getting tired, so he didn’t hesitate any longer. He led Godric to the basement and his own, personal room - in which he had a guest coffin placed earlier that night. Their clothes were dropped carelessly into a corner and Eric kissed Godric softly good night.

“How long can you stay?” He hadn’t asked earlier, hadn’t wanted to think about parting again.

“A few days, a week at most.” Godric sighed. “But it’s better than nothing.”

“Then I promise you a bed for tomorrow, I miss falling asleep in your arms.”

“Me too, now sleep well, my Viking.”

Another soft kiss, then they both lay down in their coffins and closed them. Eric thought about how nice it would be to spend the next night all wrapped up in Godric’s arms, to fall asleep curled around him and wake up next to him again. A small smile spread over his face as sleep overtook him.


End file.
